


The Chastity Booth

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Nobody disobeys the Captain's woman





	The Chastity Booth

“There, that’s better.”

Marlena gave a pat to Nyota’s cheek and stroked a glossy black thumbnail along her trembling jaw as she admired her contraption:

The lieutenant’s mouth crammed with a dark ball-gag soaked in the drool dribbling down to her chin, her arms stretched to form a T with her body, ropes wrapped around her wrists whose barbs dug into her skin, cruel clamps with the insignia of the Empire latched onto her nipples and attached by a beaded string, and her eyes wide open in terror, darting from her smug captor to the entranced audience of crewmembers--male, female, everyone and everything--stopped in the hallway to gawk at her shame: 

Her legs pried open and shoved into heavy metal shackles far apart from each other, goosebumps dotting her bare thighs and waist, and an oversized, barbed fleshy dildo attached to a small machine in the booth shoving itself into the lieutenant’s cunt, dragging its rubber along her folds and smearing with juices upon each entry and exit. 

Marlena’s finger waded down to Uhura’s clit, giving it a hard pinch.

“If you try to escape to your universe ever again, you’ll be getting a lot worse than this.”


End file.
